Last Resort
by Samuel Keller
Summary: Richtofen has won. He has entered the MDT and attained control of the zombies. But there was one fatal mistake he made. He left his three betrayed comrades alive, along with Samantha Maxis. What happens next, will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1: Illegal Turn

**I'm back! I know it had been a while since my last trilogy was updated, so I decided to hurry this production along. However, I have not sacrificed quality for quantity like other people (*cough* Michael Bay). Anyway, let's start this up again! **

"Bring it on cock-sucking marrow monkeys!"

Dempsey fired his Resonator, feeling the powerful kick. He jumped back and tossed a grenade. It exploded and turned the crowd into a bloody mess.

"Vatch your own ass American!" Richtofen yelled shooting his Skullcrusher. He fired the grenade launcher and shouted, "And out come ze intestines! Und I skip rope vith zhem!"

"You are ugly. Like first wife" commented Nikolai firing his Calamity and Jane. He popped out the mags and slammed in two more.

"Like a katana to the head!" said Takeo popping a headshot with his AK74fu2.

The containers next to the pyramid were slowing filling up and Richtofen breathed a heavy sigh. Just a little more.

The chambers clicked and Richtofen shouted, "Ja! Time to die child!"

The pyramid shook violently. Then a voice screamed, "Oh no!"

Takeo pulled out his katana and yelled, "I will destroy you Richtofen!"

"Too late stupid samurai" replied Richtofen. He inserted the Vril Generator and laughed. "Ze power! It vill be mine! I vill rule ze vorld! But not before ve continue the game."

"You ass-licker!" Dempsey exclaimed tackling him. "I've been looking forward to killing you!"

A bright flash went out and they all covered their eyes. Once it settled, they looked around. Richtofen was still there, but something was different. His eyes were dark hazel instead of the normal blue.

"You're dead Kraut" Dempsey growled grabbing him again. "I'll rip off your arms and beat you to death with them."

"Who are you?" asked Richtofen. His voice was higher then normal, but Dempsey was too blind with rage to see it.

"Tank Dempsey. Your murderer" he said raising his knife.

"Wait! I am not Richtofen!" yelled Richtofen.

"Yeah, and I'm Nikolai" stated Takeo pointing his Predator at him.

"Jap, you wish you were me" Nikolai snapped holding his Porter's X2 Zap Guns.

"I am serious! I am not Richtofen!"

Dempsey lowered the knife to his belt. "Then who are you?"

"Samantha Maxis."

"You're Maxis's kid?" inquired Nikolai.

Samantha nodded. "Ja. Why did you think I was Richtofen?"

Dempsey pointed to her and she looked down. She gasped and yelled, "I'm hideous!"

Dempsey burst out laughing and fell to the ground. "That's good!"

A loud static noise came out and a voice announced, "Hello. If you are hearing dis, zhen Richtofen has actually succeeded. Now follow my instructions and ve may reduce ze inevitable damage he vill inflict."

Dempsey sat up and demanded, "Who are you?"

Samantha seemed to recognize the voice. "My father."

* * *

"I hope you like missiles Richtofen!"

Dempsey slammed the buttons and the rockets jettisoned. They flew into space and sailed towards the Earth.

"Why do I get the feeling that was a horrible idea?" wondered Nikolai.

"It was our only choice" confirmed Takeo. "Now he will not be as powerful."

The missiles hit and exploded into a fiery mass. They spread rapidly in a range of 1000 miles, engulfing anything. One in America, one in Europe, and another Asia. Other minor missiles were sent to Pacific Islands, Australia, and Africa.

"There goes my summer home. Oh well" muttered Nikolai. "At least I have my vodka!"

A deep laugh began echoing through the base. It grew in volume and pitch till it reached ear-splitting qualities.

"You honestly zhink it's over?" asked Richtofen via the loud speakers. "You zhink you've von? It hasn't even begun."

With that, zombies burst out, in numbers that could rival any army.

"Shit!" shouted Dempsey. He fired his Resonator, but barely left a dent. More and more came in and they were getting swarmed.

"Game over dead thing!" yelled Samantha getting a headshot. She reloaded and kept shooting.

"Your aim is good child" commented Takeo.

"Get moving!" Dempsey ordered blowing open a hole with the M67 Anarchy. They ran out of the corner and ran inside Tunnel 6.

"Get to the teleporter!" exclaimed Dempsey firing his Anarchy.

Takeo reached it first. He stopped at the lip of the edge and waited for the others. He tossed a Gersch device and muttered, "Come on idiots."

Samantha rushed out and joined him. "This is fun!" she exclaimed excited.

Takeo looked at her sideways. "War is not a game child."

"Oh buzz off" she replied.

Nikolai ran out and reloaded his Calamity and Jane. He stopped alongside them and said, "Listen Takeo. I think we should at least agree on something."

Takeo raised an eyebrow. He had not anticipated the Russian was even capable of diplomacy. "Ok then. What would that be?"

"That we all kill Richtofen" answered the drunk.

"Agreed" he said immediately. He shook the Russian's greasy hands, and after a quick wipe, kept shooting.

Dempsey got to them and ordered, "Come on!"

They jumped down and landed on the teleporter. It began to activate and flashed them away.

* * *

Dempsey awoke feeling odd. He sat up and realized they were not at Area 51. The place they were in was a large blank room, with no furniture and only one light. He couldn't even tell if it had doors.

"Ugh, not again" complained Nikolai. "I was fine with being in this kind of room before. Now it just sucks."

Takeo flicked on a flashlight and looked around. There was only one door and no windows.

They were about to head for the door when it opened by itself. Out stepped a man who was mostly hidden by the shadows. He was almost six foot and wore a large hat.

Dempsey tried to lift a weapon, but he had none. So he stepped forward threateningly, hoping the other was unarmed as well.

"Hey shit head. Who are you and where are we?"

The man stopped. "Good, the code worked."

"What" responded Dempsey. "What code?"

The man's teeth shone in the limited light. "The code I used to reprogram the teleporter."

"You sent us here?" asked Takeo.

"Yes samurai" replied the man. "I believe I have met you all, but Samantha was probably not aware."

"You know me?" said Samantha surprised.

The man stepped out of the shadows. He wore a black fedora over a head of brown hair and a ruined business suit. A long scar covered his face and he held a .357 Magnum.

"I should. My name's Gersch."

**Now it gets interesting!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rewind

**And the plot begins to simmer!**

After about an hour, they had been taken to a more comfortable room. It had a few seats and a table. Gersch had supplied beer and sandwiches for refreshment and cigarettes to anyone who opted for one.

"So Gersch' said Dempsey blowing out a puff of smoke. "How did you know this would happen?"

"Simple. Richtofen told me."

"That mangy Kraut' muttered the American. "I'm gonna peel his skin and use it as carpet."

"You're beginning to sound like him" warned Nikolai.

"You're right" admitted Dempsey grudgingly. "I'm just pissed off. Betrayed by the Doc. I should've seen it coming."

"No one could've" defended Takeo. "We had no idea of the situation, so we were left in the dark."

Gersch cleared his throat. "Listen. I brought you here for a reason. I believe we can stop him."

"Really?" exclaimed Takeo. "Do tell."

"The MDT is alien technology, so my knowledge is limited. We need to fine someone who knows more about it."

'Who?" asked Dempsey.

"Dr. Ludvig Maxis."

* * *

An hour later, they had been taken to a large helicopter and began ascending into the air. Judging by the climate, they were somewhere in the mountains.

"So where we going?" Nikolai inquired over the din of the helicopter.

"A facility hidden deep in the Alps" answered Gersch who was also their pilot. "Der Gespanst."

The mountains were covered in snow, but Dempsey still felt like he was burning.

"Hey Gersch!" he yelled over the noise. "What happened to the atmosphere?"

"The nukes you fired destroyed the ozone" replied Gersch. "Only about two degrees hotter, but UV rays increased two hundred percent. Try to keep covered up."

"Bliad" muttered Nikolai.

Gersch maneuvered the chopper and they caught a glimpse of the facility. It was covered in concrete, barely visible in the snow. It was only two stories tall and was the size of a small mall. A long series of wires ran across the stretch and ran to another mountain side. On there was a similar sized building and a cable car.

"I'll go there" Gersch said steering the helicopter.

He landed on the roof next to a large hole that led inside. There was no other way inside.

"Out you go" Gersch stated turning off the helicopter.

Nikolai looked into the hole. The interior was covered in dust and smelled horrible.

"Not a chance in hell I'm going down there" he exclaimed stomping his foot. "Not if all the vodka in Russia was there."

Takeo rolled his eyes. He grabbed a long rope and tied it to the helicopter. He handed the other end to Nikolai.

"Hold this."

"What?" asked the drunk confused.

Takeo pushed him and Nikolai swore loudly. The rope uncoiled rapidly until it tightened.

Nikolai was hanging barely a foot off the ground. He let go of the rope and fell to the marble below.

"I'm gonna kill that Jap" he muttered getting up.

Gersch handed the other three a Colt M1911 and ordered, "You know the drill. Find the reactor core first. Then I'll tell you the rest."

He handed Dempsey a radio and said, "Keep in touch."

"Who's gonna watch you?"

Gersch pulled out a small remote and the turrets on the helicopter came to life. Gersch smiled. "I'll be fine."

"Guys!" shouted Nikolai from below. "We got company!"

Takeo looked down and saw Nikolai was fighting almost ten zombies. The samurai wrapped the rope around his hands and slid down into the lobby.

The lobby was a large area that held Roman columns. A Quick Revive machine was in the center of the room where Nikolai was. And surrounding the drunk was a dozen zombies.

Takeo landed and whirled his katana. "Why do I always have to come to your aid?"

"Because I only have my knife" defended Nikolai.

Takeo tossed him a spare M1911 and they began killing the crowd. Nikolai slammed in a fresh mag and slashed a zombie open.

"And I whip out my knife! Ugh, whips…"

Dempsey joined them and began firing. "Long time no see freak sacks!"

Samantha jumped down and began shooting as well. "Oh brains! Such a pretty pink…"

"A nice shot for one so young" complimented Takeo.

Dempsey grabbed a zombie by the head and smashed the butt of his pistol into it. He did it again and yelled, "I'll give you a mouthful of love punk!"

Nikolai picked up a loose 2X4 and swung it at the nearest zombie. It connected with its head and sent it to the floor to be demolished by his boots.

"Taste my steel toes!"

They cleared the room and they all reloaded. "Where are the guns?" asked Dempsey checking the walls.

"I cannot find anything" answered Takeo.

A laugh rang out. A long, deep laugh. It stopped, then the voice roared, "Back to basics!"

Lines began appearing, writing themselves onto the walls. They showed great detail and precision.

Dempsey ran over to one and said, "Buy."

A large rifle fell into his hands. It had a bolt that looked a little too wobbly and a stock of wood. A Kar98k.

"Hey, this piece o' shit is back!" he shouted cocking the bolt.

Takeo purchased a second gun and looked at it. It was designed to be a semi-automatic with a large metal slide above the trigger.

"With many bullets, come equal headshots" he muttered holding the Gewehr 43.

Zombies began flooding in and Dempsey raised the rifle.

"Time to use those boot camp skills the Sarge taught me. Kicking ass!"

**Then it rages to a boil!**


	3. Chapter 3: First is worst

**So, now what am I supposed to day? Ah screw it just roll with the episode.**

Dempsey slid the bolt back and nailed another headshot. "Straight to where your brain should be!" he yelled turning to another.

Nikolai slid out an empty mag and slammed in a second. "I shot off your arm, but you probably know that by now."

Samantha slashed with her knife and asked, "What did ze little boy with no arms or legs get for Christmas? CANCER!"

Takeo whirled his katana and spun 360. "With a will of iron and a blade of steel, I triumph over the dead!"

Dempsey reloaded the Kar98k and popped another head. 'It's raining brains! Doc would've been so happy!"

Nikolai fired his M1911 and reloaded. "Nailed. Just like 4th wife."

Takeo sliced the final zombie and said, "We need to move."

Dempsey ran over to a large door and shot off the lock. He pushed it open and looked inside. A large reactor was positioned in the center of the room surrounded by computers. Next to this was the Speed Cola machine and a chalk outline.

Samantha walked inside and bought the weapon. A M1A1 Carbine fell into her hands and she laughed.

"Oh, Samantha's been a naughty girl!"

* * *

Takeo kicked down a door and looked around. It was a large laboratory filled to the rim with chrome. Instruments lay abandoned on tables and shattered containers were scattered around the floor.

"God forbid, what may have happened here" muttered Takeo.

Nikolai walked deeper inside and came to a large chalk outline. He bought the weapon and a double barrel shotgun fell into his hands.

"Cheap plastic surgery right here!"

* * *

Dempsey popped a head shot and laughed. "Not so smart with your brains on the outside are you?"

Samantha reloaded her M1A1 and took down two zombies. "I never liked Americans, but you're alright Dempsey."

Dempsey shrugged. He still found her sociopathic nature disturbing in many ways. "Whatever. At least you aren't trying to kill me."

* * *

Nikolai fired his shotgun and killed a zombie almost ten meters away. "That was a fucking good shot no?"

Takeo shrugged and got another zombie. "I've seen better."

"Burn in hell" stated Nikolai absently throwing a grenade. It bounced and exploded, sending razor shrapnel in every direction.

"Shit!" exclaimed Nikolai diving to the floor. When he got there, he noticed a small rock. He grabbed it and muttered, "I've seen this before.'

A ring went out and he rolled his eyes. "Oh, now I remember."

* * *

Dempsey activated the radio and said, "Gersch, come in mate."

"Speak away Tank."

"I'm at the reactor core" stated the Marine.

"Good" replied the Russian scientist. "Now we need the fuel core inside. If we find Maxis, that should help revive him."

"How do I do that?" asked Dempsey.

"First make sure the reactor is off."

Dempsey nodded. "Check."

"Now open the large access door named Fuselage."

Dempsey did so and examined the interior. A purple glow emitted from inside and a large blue tube was connected top to bottom.

"Now one section should come out where you can reach. It's almost a red brick color."

Dempsey grasped the red portion and pulled. No go.

"It ain't moving Gersch."

"You might want to turn it, like a light bulb."

Dempsey turned clockwise and felt it loosen. He kept going and the tube fell into his hands.

He removed his arms and the chamber turned to a dull blue. He put the tube in his pocket and said, "I got it."

"Good. Now we need something else. But that's a little deeper in the facility."

"Roger."

* * *

Nikolai grappled with the zombie, trying to not get bit. The thing had snuck up on him while he was still on the ground and he had no room to stab with the knife.

"Die demon spawn!"

He slammed a fist into its head and roared, "Get off me!"

He looked at the thing and noticed the soldier had a Luger P38 on his hip. Nikolai grabbed the pistol and aimed it at the zombie's temple.

"Stupid little shit" he said firing three rounds into the zombie's head. One to wound it, two to kill it, and three to let out the anger.

Nikolai threw off the dead zombie and wiped off the gore. "Great, now my shirt needs dry-clean!"

* * *

Samantha shot down the door hinges and stepped outside. She had chosen a door at random and came here.

"Next time, I choose the route" stated Dempsey. They had gone down a wrong end.

"Get over it" she said walking down the metal stairs. They were outside and the stairs lead to a large courtyard. It was buried in snow and she couldn't see what was there.

Samantha reached the bottom and looked around. A Stamin-up machine was positioned next to what was probably once a car in a past life and a wooden sign with a chalk outline.

Samantha went over to the sign and bought the weapon. It was a small hand shovel, painted green and stained red.

She unfolded the shovel and smiled. "Let's play fetch your head!"

* * *

Takeo shot down the door and walked inside. This was a storage area for the lab animals. All the cages were filled with what remained of said animals.

'This place reeks of death" commented the samurai.

"Like summer house" agreed the Russian.

He walked deeper inside and saw there were no more doors. Oh well. Then he saw the chalk outline. Nikolai went over to it and bought whatever it was.

A pair of Bouncing Betties fell into his hands and he chuckled.

"Ha ha! My favorite women! Betty and her sisters!"

**Yes Nikolai. It is completely logical to love inanimate objects that send shrapel flying at head height. I would know.**


	4. Chapter 4: Power play

**I apologize at the quick rate this one is going, but the reason is simple: They actually have an objective this time.**

Dempsey kicked down the door and walked inside. They had returned to the reactor core room and went through the other door.

It was a long hallway stained crimson from bloodshed. A PhD Flopper machine was in the corner of a bend and the lights were dim.

"So there's no power, but the lights are on? Sure, nice going Treyarch."

They walked deeper down the hall and came to the bend. Dempsey turned and swore in surprise.

A huge hole in the hallway was almost ten meters in front of him. It was massive, swallowing the entire hallway. There would be no going around.

"Damn" he muttered hitting the nearest wall.

Samantha stepped forward and saw a large emergency door to her left. It had been left ajar and she smiled.

'Let's go shortsighted American."

* * *

Nikolai stepped through the wrecked door and looked inside. Him and Takeo had just gone down a long hallway and came to another laboratory. This one had multiple weapon scraps all over the tables. He swore he recognized parts for the Ray Gun and the Wonder Waffle.

"Too bad none of them work" he regretted walked through the room.

Takeo reached a chalk outline and bought the weapon. A Thompson fell into his hands and he smiled. "Death is only achieved with multiple head wounds."

* * *

Dempsey bought the BAR and coked the hammer. "You flesh junkies are going out Dempsey style!"

They had gotten ambushed on the metal walkway they had discovered in the emergency exit.

"Why are you so mean? I offered cookies!" yelled Samantha firing the M1A1.

"Eat these cookies you little shits!" Dempsey shouted throwing a grenade. It shook the catwalk and Dempsey exclaimed, 'Whoa shit!"

Samantha lost her balance and screamed as she fell over the railing.

'No!" Dempsey yelled grabbing her coat. He groaned and pulled her back onto the catwalk.

"Thank you" she said panting heavily.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Nikolai fired the double barrel and nailed a headshot.

"Quicker than second marriage!"

Takeo reloaded the Thompson and kept firing. "A headshot is a show of skill, but for you it is mostly luck."

Nikolai pouted and replied, "You could at least stop acting like an asshole."

* * *

Dempsey opened the door and looked inside. It was a large room, almost the size of a basketball court. A huge purple curtain hung to his right and covered most of the space.

"Whoa" he muttered walking inside.

He walked over to the curtain and pushed. It weighed a ton and he couldn't move it.

"We need power" he muttered rolling his eyes.

Samantha reached a chalk outline and bought the weapon. A FG42 fell into her hands and she laughed.

"Goody for me!"

They heard a door break down and they turned their weapons to it. A large man in a yellow coat came from the door and he said, "Did ya miss me?"

Dempsey laughed and hugged the man. "Good to see ya Nikolai."

Takeo came out and he clapped the American on the back. "I am glad to have found you as well comrade."

Nikolai looked at the curtain and groaned. "It's Kino Der Toten all over again.'

Takeo attempted to slice the curtain open. It simply folded around the blade and he withdrew.

"A curtain of iron" commented the samurai.

A loud groan went out and they all raised their weapons. "Death to all the unrighteous!" Takeo yelled.

A boom went out and a bolt of lightning appeared. From the bolt was a black dog with a mane of fire.

"Bring it fido!" shouted Dempsey firing the BAR. It exploded and several more dogs appeared.

"It's an army of dogs!" exclaimed Takeo firing the Thompson. He nailed several and reloaded.

Samantha was tackled to the ground and she swore. "Bitch!" she proclaimed pulling out her M1911. She placed it to the dog's temple and pulled the trigger four times. It collapsed and she pushed it off.

Dempsey helped her and reloaded his BAR. He grabbed the Max Ammo and smiled.

"Thanks Kraut!" he yelled to the sky.

Nikolai checked his bottle and laughed. "It even refilled my vodka!"

Takeo sheathed his sword and looked to his left. A door that was un-boarded lay only five meters from him.

He went to the door and opened it. Then he gasped. "Wow."

A large cable car lay about ten feet from him. It looked big enough to carry a tank and hanged from a large series of wires. Around it were other cars of different sizes. Some were as big as tanks while others were maybe the size of a mini-van.

He walked deeper inside and came to a large generator. He smiled and grabbed the grimy switch. He flipped it and the room sparked to life. The cables tightened themselves and lights blasted on.

From the theater, he heard a whoop.

"We got the teleporter! Yeah!"

Takeo laughed and looked at the vending machine to his right. He smiled and picked up four bottles. Who didn't like a little Juggernog?

**Oh so true Takeo.**


	5. Chapter 5: Next in line

**Better late then never I suppose! Though I doubt any of you were that anxious for the next chapter.**

Dempsey popped the cap on the drink and gulped it down. He burped happily and smiled. Perfection in liquid form.

"Hey Jugger-Girl! Let's say you and I find some more, private quarters. What do ya say?"

Nikolai drank his down and raised the bottle. "If you don't mind, maybe we can share said woman. Take turns and shit like that."

"Sounds fine to me" Dempsey said taking a sip. "But you don't look at me, and I ain't looking at you. Understood?"

"Gotcha."

Samantha scowled. "You're both disgusting."

"No, we are horny" corrected Nikolai. "There's a difference."

Takeo rolled his eyes. They weren't exactly pure hearted either.

"So" stated Dempsey throwing aside the empty bottle. "Let's hit the box."

Inside the theater was the Random Box, the old one. The teleporter was positioned across the room from it and Mule Kick was next to the box.

Dempsey activated the box and it settled on a scoped Mosin Nagart. He smiled and pulled back the hammer.

"I'm hosting a murder party! Cake included!"

Nikolai flipped the latch and watched it cycle down to a MP40. He grabbed the weapon and cocked the gun.

"I do not like Germany, but they make some fucking good weapons no?"

"Thank you Nikolai" stated Samantha activating the box. It settled on a Colt M1911 and she smacked it aside. "I'll wait a little longer."

Takeo activated the cycle and got a Type 100. He smiled and lifted the gun reverently. "The pride of my homeland, courses through me!"

They got to the cable car station and Dempsey selected the one designed for passengers. It had a row of seats covered one end of the car and the controls on the other.

Dempsey pushed the button on the console and the car lurched to lie. It rose upwards then began going forward. The doors slid closed and the windows sealed shut.

"Gersch, we're in a car" stated Dempsey into his radio.

"Roger that. I see you now" replied Gersch. "That facility is the mining portion. That's where we'll find the second part."

"Gotcha" Dempsey said sitting down. "I'll call again when we get there."

Five minutes later they had arrived at the station. They stepped out and saw the station had more cars filled with rocks. All of them glowed with a familiar aura.

"115" muttered pretty much everyone.

Takeo came to a table and saw a small one the size of a fist. He picked it up and a ring went out. He rolled his eyes and said, "Yet another song."

Nikolai purchased the STG-44 off the wall and said, "Plenty of murder to go around!"

Takeo opened a door to his left and looked inside. It was a large room that housed tons of mining equipment. A large tunnel that probably led into the mine was blocked off and a new perk machine was against the far wall.

He went over to the thing and studied it. It was similar to Quick Revive, but a dull silver. Red stripes ran down the sides of the machine and the icon was a running bull.

"Dead Bull" he read wiping off the grime.

Nikolai came in and clapped his hands. "Great! New perk time!"

Without any hesitation or caution her an over to the machine, purchased a bottle, and gulped it down.

He burped and held his stomach. "Ugh, tastes like Deadshot, but much more caffeine."

He groaned and tossed the bottle away.

"Nikolai! What the hell did you drink?" shouted Dempsey.

"Something caffeine loaded" replied the drunk. "It's like the vodka of energy drinks."

Takeo clapped him on the back. "You've drank gallons of alcohol. This should be cake."

Samantha ignored them as she stepped into the room. She went over to a chalk outline and bought the weapon. A small sawed-off double barrel shotgun fell into her hands. She giggled manically as she held the small weapon.

"My favorite little toy!"

**Oh God Samantha...**


	6. Chapter 6: The next piece

**So, I can positively, without a doubt, say something about my total views in my entire career: IT'S OVER 9000!**

Dempsey placed his BAR into the Pack-a-Punch and muttered, "Come on."

They had been resting in the room when the Pack-a-Punch had appeared in the center of the room.

Dempsey pulled out the Widowmaker and laughed. "So appropriately named. I like it!"

Nikolai inserted the STG-44 and rubbed his hands. The Spatz-447+ popped out and he said, "Beautiful. Just beautiful."

Takeo placed his Type 100 in the machine and stated, "Even with its honor, it is still slow!"

The 1001 Samurais came out and he smiled. "With my brothers beside me, you all die!"

Samantha inserted the FG-42 and muttered, "Patience is a virtue, but I have no virtues!"

The 420 Impeller popped and she laughed. "I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll shoot you down!"

The machine disappeared and Dempsey swore. "Not again."

Nikolai turned and saw a long train of zombies coming through the door. He raised the Spatz-447+ and fried. The rifle kicked ever so slightly and nailed a row of zombies.

"For Mother Russia!" he yelled firing the gun.

Dempsey backed up and fired the Widowmaker. He smiled as he nailed several headshots.

"You'll have to kick start your hear when I'm done with you!"

Takeo alternated with his 1001 Samurais and the katana, whirling like a Shaolin Monk.

"A tornado of fury!" he exclaimed firing the SMG.

Samantha threw a grenade and caught one of the resulting limbs. She laughed and said, "Hey zombie, got the time? Oh, doubt it."

An Instant Kill appeared and Nikolai yelled "I will get it!"

He roared and sprinted to the power up. He glowed red and felt powerful inside. He shouted, "Raagh!" and clashed into the crowd.

Nikolai hit the zombies and they flew backwards. He laughed and grabbed the Instant Kill. He began running around, killing zombies by simply running into them.

"I AM BULLETPROOF!" he yelled charging them down.

Takeo looked and Dempsey and asked, "He does realize no one is shooting at him, right?"

"Don't tell him that" replied Dempsey smiling.

Nikolai stopped and collapsed. "Whoa. I remembered I could run a little longer than that."

A zombie hit him and he took out it knee. He grabbed its head and twisted it violently.

Nikolai got up and went back to the others. "Cool no?"

Dempsey shrugged. "I could do that."

"Screw you Yankee!"

The radio sparked to life and Dempsey grabbed it. "What's up Gersch?"

"Are you inside the mine?"

"Sorta" replied Dempsey. "The mine's blocked off, but there's tons of rock outside,"

"Ok good" said Gersch. "Now, we need a sample of 115. It can't be too big, or we'll fry Maxis. Think penny-sized."

"Just like Richtofen" joked the American.

"Whatever helps" stated Gersch chuckling.

They began examining the rocks, trying to find one the right size. Most were too large and they grew more frustrated every minute.

"Stupid shit!" Nikolai yelled tossing one into a wall. It shattered and left small chunks of itself on the floor.

Nikolai shouted in triumph and grabbed the smallest chunk. "We got it!' he said holding the rock.

Dempsey called Gersch and stated, "Gersch, we got the rock. It's about the size of a chestnut. That good?"

"Perfect" answered Gersch. "Now, one more thing: We need a limiter, something to concentrate the input of the element. That'll require my insight. Just find Maxis and I'll join you."

**I apologize for the short length of this chapter. But at least I published the next one right afterwords!**


	7. Chapter 7: I need a doctor

**I told you I published it afterward! You didn't believe me? Just read it.**

Dempsey slammed in a mag and fired the Widowmaker. He laughed as he popped a headshot.

"I get paid to have this much fun? Awesome!"

Takeo whirled out his katana and slashed open a neck.

"I laugh at your ignorance. Ha!"

Nikolai rammed down a group of zombies and yelled, "Bitch smack!"

Samantha reloaded her 420 Impeller and mowed down a crowd. "I like the kick of this gun. It is very…pleasurable."

Dempsey studied the situation and realized they couldn't go through the previous door.

He ran up the metal catwalk located in the back of the room and looked down. That wasn't too far of a drop.

"Get here now!" he ordered laying down suppressive fire.

Takeo ran up the stairs and looked down. They were now back in the cable car station, but also ten feet off the ground.

"Oh, great idea" commented Takeo.

"Hey, you got any better?'" responded Dempsey.

Samantha and Nikolai joined them and the Russian asked, "What's the plan?"

"This" replied Takeo shoving him.

Nikolai landed on his back ten feet below. He groaned and got up. "I'm really going to kill that Jap."

Samantha jumped down and fired the Sawed-off. "You're like cheese. SHREDDED!"

Takeo and Dempsey leaped down and ran over to the cable car. Dempsey began preparing the transport and he demanded, "Get in here?"

Nikolai joined him and tossed a grenade. "Boom lay boom hell pigs!"

Samantha reloaded the Sawed-off and got another headshot. "Your brains really do look like mac and cheese!"

Dempsey slammed the start button and the car lurched. Everyone stopped shooting and waited for their arrival at the main facility.

* * *

The car stopped and they raced to the box. Sam reached it first and she flipped the latch. It settled on a MG42 and she giggled. "Oh, come here big boy!"

"Oh, of course the girl gets the heavy firepower!" complained Dempsey. He activated the box and waited his weapon. A M1897 Trench Gun came out and he chuckled.

"Down with the system baby!"

Nikolai engaged the box and got a Thundergun. "Got ninety nine problems, but a gun ain't one!"

Takeo activated the box and it settled on a new weapon. It looked like a sniper rifle, but it was almost a yard long. It was jet black and a large scope lay on the side. The gun was curved to adjust to the shape of a person's body and several glowing bullets were attached to the side.

"Neat" he said grabbing the gun. Despite its size, it was barely five pounds. He checked the scope and saw it could easily flick back up top. He looked at the glowing bullets and realized they were changing colors.

"Cool gun, what's it called?" asked Dempsey.

"L4Z3R" replied Takeo. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "I hate leet-speak."

Dempsey shrugged and purchased a bottle of Mule Kick. He drank it down and returned to the box. It cycled through a few options before settling on a Thompson.

"Sick shit" he muttered grabbing the SMG.

* * *

Nikolai purchased a bottle of Speed Cola and drank it down. He gagged and said, "Ugh, as thick as molasses and ten times colder!"

He tossed it aside and walked around the reactor core. The Pack-a-Punch had appeared here and he wanted to get a use out of it.

Nikolai placed in the Thundergun and started whistling Double Tap's jingle. He still was not sure why he liked it so much.

The Zeus Cannon came out and he smiled. "I'm gonna enjoy this far more then I should."

* * *

Takeo bought a bottle of Deadshot Daiquiri and gulped it down. He hadn't noticed that the machine was inside the animal storage room before, but he was glad he found it again.

"This drink is sweet, but not as sweet as victory!" he yelled.

* * *

Samantha pulled the Barracuda FU-A11 out of the Pack-a-Punch and smiled. "I want to play a game!" she said pulling back the hammer.

She walked outside and went over to the Stamin-up machine. She purchased a bottle and drank it down. She winced at the taste and said, "Ugh, so sour. Like Richtofen!"

* * *

Dempsey chugged the bottle of Speed Cola and burped loudly.

"Spiced slime, love it or hate it!" he shouted tossing away the bottle.

He went over to the Pack-a-Punch and inserted first his Trench Gun, then the Thompson.

"Samantha, she's a little odd" Dempsey stated to himself. "Least she can shoot for shit, unlike Richtofen."

The Gibs-o-Matic and Gut Shot came out and he smiled. "This just turned the fun meter up to 11!"

* * *

Nikolai snagged a bottle of Double Tap and smiled. "Reminds me of good times. If I had any."

He walked out of the weapons testing room and came to the theater. He waked to the teleporter and started pushing buttons.

"Red, yellow, blue, purple, so many choices!" he said excited. He accidently pressed a green and the teleporter activated.

"Fu.." was all he got out before he was whisked away.

* * *

Dempsey ran into the theater and saw the teleporter had just been activated. Oh crap.

"Tak, Sam, Nik, get here now!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Takeo and Samantha came in, but not Nikolai.

"Where's the drunk?" asked Takeo.

Dempsey pointed at the teleporter.

"Damn" muttered Takeo.

Dempsey got inside and began configuring it. "I'm going after him."

"Not without me" snapped Takeo climbing in.

"Don't leave me!" protested Samantha. She ran inside and Dempsey pushed the green button.

* * *

The Marine came out shooting. He nailed a zombie in the head with the Gut Shot and pumped the action.

"Bring it on!" he shouted firing another shot.

Takeo raised the L4Z3R and fired. An orange beam of light emitted from the gun and it traveled to the nearest zombie. It tore right through it and hit another behind it. It kept going until it finally hit a wall.

"Nice" stated Takeo pulled back the bolt.

Samantha fired the Barracuda and shredded the crowds. "Peek a boo! I KILL YOU!"

Nikolai came out and asked, "What took you so long?"

"Why the hell did you fool with this thing?" demanded Dempsey.

"Because I'm drunk" defended the drunk.

"Alcohol is nasty" stated Samantha.

"So is being in a man's body, but you seem to do it" snapped Nikolai.

Samantha would've responded, had she not remembered her situation. "Damn you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm Russian."

Takeo smacked him. "There is no need to insult the female, Cocksack. Didn't anyone teach you manners?"

"Yeah, and that includes not hitting people Jap."

"Cocksack!"

"Shut up!" yelled Dempsey. "God that's so frigging annoying!"

The room they were in seemed to be some isolated chamber for the teleporter. Viewing windows were positioned near the ceiling and a set of closed double0doors lay directly in front of them. Between them and the doors were dozens of zombies.

"Want some vodka? Oh you can't, I just shot off your head!"

"Go join your arm" said Dempsey killing a gibbed zombie.

Sam shot off a zombie knee and sent it to the ground. "Crawl to me minion!"

Takeo fired the L4Z3R again and killed about ten zombies. "Give me a gun and a target, and I will succeed!"

The room was finally cleared and Dempsey ran over to the doors. It was a set of blast doors that were marked with years of explosions. He grabbed the handle and pulled. It came right off and he swore.

"Stand back" warned Takeo raising the L4Z3R. He fired a round into the door's power box and it sparked to life. It groaned but kept sliding open.

Dempsey went inside the room and looked around. It was a room filled with computers, but it looked more sinister. Several pods lay around a table, most of them empty.

Dempsey examined a pod and found it covered in slime. He grimaced and wiped it on the floor.

"I don't like handling other people's sticky stuff."

Takeo reached a particularly large pod and looked inside. There was a man inside, a six foot tall man. His hair was grey and his face was almost blue. On the pod it read: Dr. Maxis.

"Hey, I found him!" announced Takeo to the others.

Samantha looked in the pod and gasped. "Daddy' she muttered.

"That's him" stated Dempsey. He pulled out the rock and the fuselage. "We need to get Gersch here."

Dempsey called Gersch and said, "Yo Gersch, we found Maxis. He ain't looking good."

"I understand" replied Gersch. "I'll be right out when you signal."

**Ain't looking good? He's dead dude.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Second

**One of the longest chapters in my history. Enjoy!**

Takeo sat next to the pod, sharpening his katana. He and Samantha had decided to stay here to wait for Gersch. Dempsey and Nikolai had gone to escort him back.

The Pack-a-Punch machine appeared in front of him and Takeo got up. He was the only one with a regular weapon.

He placed the L4Z3R inside and rubbed his hands. Here we go.

The gun came back out and he studied it. It was now covered in runes and almost red. The scope was tinged orange and the end of the gun was red. The butt of the gun was melted a little and the gun felt hot.

"OV3RH34T" he read on the side of the gun. He rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Takeo looked up and saw a large perk machine he hadn't noticed better. He walked over to it and examined it. It was a yellow orange and shaped like Mule Kick. The symbol was a plus sign and it was called Regenerade.

"Why not?" he asked himself buying a bottle. He took a swig and licked his lips. Sweet but invigorating. Pretty good.

"Now I can run more and recover from more hits!" he said throwing away the bottle.

* * *

Nikolai cleared his six, his back to Dempsey.

"You clear?" he asked Dempsey.

"Yep" came the reply. Gersch was coming as soon as he could.

Dempsey looked up through the hole. "Hurry it up Gersch."

"I'm coming" responded the doctor. They saw him grab the rope and came down. On his back was a large Browning M1919.

"That would've helped" Dempsey complained when he landed.

"I needed it" defended Gersch. "Quit bitching and come on."

They ran through the reactor core room, which Gersch would've loved to study for hours. They ran down the bloody hall and across the catwalk. They got inside the teleporter and Gersch slammed the green button.

Takeo saw the flash and looked up. Nikolai, Dempsey, and Gersch had appeared and were running inside.

"Nikolai, please upgrade this" requested Gersch handing him the Browning. He went over to Maxis's body and muttered, "His condition is severe. That 115 will be a life saver."

He pulled out a long spike and screwed the fuselage to it. He inserted the rock into the fuselage and sealed it shut. Then he sighed.

"God forgive me for what I am about to do" he muttered raising the contraption.

He stabbed Maxis straight in the heart. Samantha let out a gasp and the others took a step backwards. What was Gersch thinking?

"Guard my back" Gersch ordered holding onto the contraption.

Nikolai put the B115 Accelerator beside him and saw a third rock. He grabbed it and the final ring went out. Then guitars been playing.

"A song! Takeo, let's dance!" joked Nikolai.

The guitars were more aggressive than any they had encountered before and it was joined with a drummer rage fit. Then the singer started singing. It wasn't the female this time. It was a guy, but his voice sounded like an earthquake.

You reach bloodied for the heavens

Counting on only the sevens.

Anger courses through your veins

While you toil through endless pain.

Why am I here you ask yourself

Controlled by only lies and wealth.

The blood here soaks in the ground.

The fields echo with empty sounds.

The guitars roared in a chorus of hate and the signer continued.

COME HERE AND TAKE IN THE BAIT!

CONVINCE YOU TO GIVE ME YOUR HATE!

I PROMISE TO GIVE YOU POWER

UNTIL COMES THE FINAL HOUR!

Dempsey whooped while firng the Gut Shot. "This is badass!"

I took you in to be my own

to give you fury you've never known.

I unleash you at my will

smiling as I watch you kill.

Your rage is something to behold

leaving your victims lying cold.

With sword and flame you strike them down

placing the knife into their crown.

Takeo relaoded the OV3RH34T and glanced over at Gersch's progress on Maxis. Maxis's body was warming up, turning from indigo to a teal. His head was still frozen and his fingers remained untouched.

COME HERE AND TAKE IN THE BAIT!

CONVINCE YOU TO GIVE ME YOUR HATE!

I PROMISE TO GIVE YOU POWER

UNTIL COMES THE FINAL HOUR!

Nikolai popped out a Spatz-447++ mag and slid in another. The song wasn't bad, but it was a little loud.

"A song to sing of the glory of Mother Russia!" he yelled throwing a grenade.

As days go by I notice a flaw

These wounds you leave are barely raw.

Your ears hear only empty voice

I'm afriad you leave me no choice.

Loyalty is full of shit

it's word I don't know one bit.

I'm sorry I must leave you now

putting a bullet into your brow.

The guitar chorus sprang up again and Samantha laughed maniacally. "This song kicks the shit out of JB!" she exclaimed firing the Barracuda.

The final verses began, but it sounded more sad then angry.

I'm sad to see your body die

it makes me wonder why.

It seems you were too much like me

with that now I truly see.

Even dead you don't lie still

you command your body to go and kill.

I will not stop you idle

betraying me my own disciple.

The song ended with a final guitar riff and drum barrage, and Gersch said, "It is done."

At first Dempsey thought he meant the song, then he saw that Maxis was breathing. He looked around frantically, trying to see some one.

Gersch helped him sit up and said, "Doctor Maxis. My name is Gersch."

"Ukraine?" he asked curious.

"Russian."

"Russian" repeated the doctor. "What happaned? I was on the Moon base, then I saw Samantha enter the MDT, then I..." He didn't finish. He didn't have to. He had died on the Moon.

Maxis noticed Samantha and his face filled with rage. "RIchotfen" he growled.

Despite being alive for barely 30 seconds, he managed to get out of the pod and take a step towards her.

Dempsey grabbed him before he could reach her. "Easy Maxis. That ain't Richtofen."

"Let me go Tank" ordered the doctor. He remembered the three zpmbie slayers from his experiments back at Der Riese.

"It is not him" confirmed Takeo.

Maxis stopped struggling. He trusted Takeo's word.

"How? It looked just like hin" he said sitting down.

"Long story short, Richtofen switched bodies with Samantha in the MDT."

Maxis looked ready to pass out. This entire thing was insane.

"Please tell me this will all make sense later" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Promise" Gersch responded grabbing thr Accelerator. "But we need to go now."

Maxis stood confidently. "Give me a gun."

Dempsey handed him the Widowmaker. "Hope you know what your doing Doc."

Maxis expertly placed the gun on his shoulder. "Don't worry about me."

Gersch ran to the teleporter and began configuring it. "Come on."

Maxis joined him and stared at the teleporter. "Amazing. It looks ten times more advanced then the ones at Der Riese."

"It is" replied Gersch. "No offense."

Dempsey came and reloaded the Gut Shot. "Hurry it up, or I'll be dead and really offended."

Gersch pushed a button and ordered, "Get in." The crew jumped in and Gersch slammed the teleport button. It flashed on and they whirled out of the room...

...and landed in the theater. Maxis gasped and muttered, "I've been here before."

"Der Gespenst" stated Dempsey. "No time to cruise down memory lane. We gotta move."

They were interrupted by a sound of breaking wood. They looked up and saw the boards in the ceiling were breaking. That could only mean...

"We gotta run!" conluded Takeo.

Too late. A large mound of flesh landed in the center of the theater. It was a pal green and gas emitted from its skin. Its head was rows of teeth and claws the size of baseball gloves grasped the floor.

"These creepy crawlers are on steroids!" exclaimed Nikolai.

"I will take care of this" Takeo said pulling out his katana.

"Not a chance" protested Dempsey. Takeo held up his hand to him.

"No Tank" he objected. He looked back and smiled. "Trust me."

Dempsey nodded. "You better catch up Takman."

Takeo gave a thumbs up and whirled his katana. "Bring it demon!"

**I love writing this!**


	9. Chapter 9: Just the beginning

**So, where was I? Oh right, the big clash with Takeo and the beast.**

Takeo ran to the beast, sword in his right, 1001 Samurais in the left.

He leaped into the air and landed on a stack of crates. Pushing with all his might, he launched himself at least ten feet in the air.

Takeo raised the SMG and fired. The rounds nailed the beast and shredded it's neck area.

The beast roared and reached to grab him.

Takeo landed on the beast and sliced off the first arm that swung at him. Hot juice spat out of the wound and landed on his jacket. He felt the liquid burn the fabric and he knew his jacket was disintegrating.

He jumped off and tore off his jacket. Then he raised his weapons.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but BANZAI!" he said sprinting to the beast. He jumped to his left and sliced off one of its legs. Now it was crippled. Time to eliminate judicially.

He took out its other arm with a swift chop and shot of its legs. Now it was a simple torso.

Takeo raised the katana and embedded the blade into its head. it stopped squirming and he wiped his blade.

"Only the hunter will succeed" he said standing up.

Takeo looked up and saw the zombies had returned. He raised the OV3RH34T and yelled, "How dare you sneak upon me!"

* * *

Dempsey nailed a series of headshots and laughed. "i have a forecast of rain. Raining blood that is!"

Maxis fired the Widowmaker and shredded a set of zombies."Pathetic" he muttered reloading the rifle.

Nikolai popped out an empty mag and slammed in another. "Hey zombie, want a shot? Ha ha, you get it? Because I just, fuck you."

Samantha fired the Barracuda and laughed. "I harvest your spleens!"

Takeo ran into the room, katana in hand.

"What did I miss?" he asked jokingly.

Then the zombies swarmed him.

"Takeo!" yelled Samantha. She quickly bought a bottle of Quick Revive and ran to get him. SHe raised the Barracuda and fired away. "You all fall!" she said running to reach him.

Maxis raised a pistol. "Move" he ordered his daughter.

She looked at the gun and ran to cover.

Maxis fired the gun and grenades erupted from the muzzle. They utterly destroyed the crowd and Maxis yelled, "Get him!"

Samantha ignored the smoke and got to Takeo. She got him up and said, "Come on, you can make it!"

Takeo raised his OV34H34T and began firing nonstop. The laser worked like trains, impossible to stop.

He roared and nailed a series of heads. "Away with your filth!"

Gersch grabbed the rope and began climbing. Maxis followed, firing his Widowmaker behind him.

Gersch reached the top and readied the helicopter. He started the engine and ordered, "Maxis, tell the others to clip onto the rope!"

Maxis peered into the hole and yelled, "Clip on the rope!"

Dempsey grabbed the rope and tied it to his belt. Then he kept shooting.

"Hook on!" he demanded to the others.

Samantha clipped her belt to the wire and Nikolai did the same. "Come on Takeo!" he urged the samurai.

Takeo ran out of ammo and threw his rifle away. Then he wrapped the rope around his waist.

"Tell Gersch to floor it!"he shouted to Dempsey.

Dempsey nodded and exclaimed, "Gersch! Get that bird in the air!"

Gersch raised the helicopter and the rope quickly followed. Nikolai and Sam and Takeo were immediately pulled off their feet. Dempsey was last, trailing by the very end of the wire.

"Hey, dope on a rope" joked Samantha.

"You're an ass" said Nikolai smiling.

Takeo started climbing up to the chopper and the rope got tighter. He had to undo his knot so he could climb without the others' weight added on. He sighed and muttered, "This is a horrible idea."

The four finally got into the chopper and settled down. Dempsey began explaining the story to Maxis, beginning after the doctor had died.

"So Richtofen is controlling the zombies now?" he finally asked putting on a jacket.

"Yes, sadly" answered Dempsey. "That faggot is trying to kill us. Thankfully, we have an advantage now."

Suddenly the radio sparked to life. It sounded like a voice, a loud one.

"You zhink you have von? Because I did not know Maxis could be revived? Little arsehole. Anyway, you are not even a threat to me. You vill die. And I vill watch, smiling."

It cut off, with the six staring at it in fear and disbelief.

**I am sorry my friends, but I must leave you for a while. Do not despair though. The sequel will begin in the middle of July, I promise that. I must first take a break to finish the storyline, otherwise Black Ops 2 will come out and have some other Zombies story going on and I'll look like an ass. Anyway, sayonara, goodbye.**


End file.
